Mace
by Nerdz-Will-Rule-The-World
Summary: I am a monster and I have long since accepted that. I thought if I went to the Volturi I would die. Why don't things ever do what they are supposed to?
1. Meeting Mace

Vampires that what I was and have been since I was turned 200 years ago.

I never took pride in what I was. I didn't want to be a monster. I didn't. Honestly. I just want to disappear to both the vampire and human world. The Volterra took my family when they found out what had happened. A stupid mistake. My 'brother' fell in love with a human. Of course he didn't turn her soon enough so she died from child birth and we got the child I knew the consequents of have a hybrid. I had to run. I didn't want to join the Voltra. They have been looking for me since I was 'born'. I can hypnotize people.

I am not a monster like them. I refuse to be like them. But now I need their help I don't think I can do it alone. I need to die. I am Mace. I deserve to die.


	2. Meeting Alec

I forgot the disclaimer in chapter one so, DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters only Mace and maybe the story plot. So yeah, what was I going to say… * Slaps head* Duh Enjoy the story

**Alec POV:**

"ALEC!!! ARO WANTS TO SEE US!!!!"

Oh no. Jane found me. Sure she can smell me but I figured Aro wouldn't want us for a week at the most.

"ALEC!!!"

Great looks like I'm not getting out of one of _their _meetings. I don't see why they are soul mates. He is in the body of a 30 year old and Jane is in the body of a 15 year old. At first I had wanted to tear Aro to shreds for loving my sister but now everyone is used to it.

"ALEC!!!"

"Yes Jane. You do not have to YELL. Ok."

"Yeah. Sure. What ever."

Typical Jane.

"I'll race ya to the throne room."

"You're on."

20 seconds later

"I SOOO won."

What ever Jane I just want to get this over

"Alec. Jane. I have a favor to ask of you. Jane you need to know where your brother is going and Alec you need to know where you are going. Alec there has been a girl we have been looking for. We have been looking for her for over 100 years she was born 100 years after you two. Convicted as witch herself, she now has the power to hypnotize people to do her will. It is a very dangerous power just as you and your sisters' gift. That is why Jane is staying here. That is all go to your room and be prepared to leave shortly. Her name is Mace for she has forgotten her name. Beware young master Alec."


	3. Figuring Things Out

Srry this has taken 4EVER!!! Just had a lot of stuff on my mind… Well on with the show!

* * *

Alec P.O.V

* * *

Well that was an interesting 'meeting' I knew why he didn't want JANE to go. Why couldn't he just send one of the others…DEMTRI WOULD DO A GREAT JOB!!! He is a 'ladies man'. Why was I picked for this job what could I offer??? Other than to paralyze her but why…she would be honored just to be in my presence! Not to sound to full of myself but I HAVE had some women throw them selves on me! It is rather embarrassing not that we haven't had it happen on more than one account. I wonder what Aro has up his sleeve for her being able to hypnotize people has to have its advantages she could have anything she ever wanted. Why did she name herself Mace??? Why not something that WOULDN'T call attention on herself? Was she really convicted as a witch who saved her??? All these things I need to know in order to get her to come back? Is it going to be that easy?

* * *

Mace P.O.V

* * *

To find a member of the Voltra… I was considering taking one of those big fancy Jet planes but being me that would a huge pain in the… I do not cuss, I do not cuss, I do not cuss. A huge pain the BUT! Running is much more fun any way. See the sites, get fresh air. That sorta thing. But that would be weird if I'm not there one second then sorta appear the next so not the better of the choices so it is the airplane services. That sucks. So time to get my pretty but down to the airport and get on the plane before it leaves!!!

* * *

Srry this took so long NEXT UPDATE is going to be longer. PINKY PROMISE!!!


	4. The Airport?

Here is Chapter 4 for any1 who is ACTUALLY reading this! (Which are like… 3?) I actually think this is 1 of my 'better' stories. That is why I'm posting this one and not some of my other 1's. Well I should start get on with the story if I want any ppl reading this!

* * *

Mace P.O.V

* * *

"Who's place yours or mine?"

"Both you'll go to yours and I'll go to mine O.K."

"I know you want me."

"Why yes, yes I do… I want you to leave!"

_Why do men think just because I'm am a pretty face that they JUST have to have me??? When I was growing up men had to have their momma' and dadda' choose their wives for them! I think… I'm not necessarily sure about there just when I 'woke up' that was what was happening!!! Just none of the boys parents wanted their children me! I was just a 17 year old outcast… O look at that I'm almost on the plane! It's only been… 20 minutes!!! Now the fun should start! It's a good thing I 'ate' before all this. 20 deer! Still want more but that will have to do._

"**Excuse me can I see your ticket?"**

"Sure. Here."

"**Madam this is just—thank you."**

_WAY TO EASY!! I don't BUY tickets I use paper and use my powers to get on! Easy as pie! Seriously now if I could just get an empty seat… Yes no one will get these seats and if anyone sits they will get right up and find a new seat because I don't want to sit next to any one right now!_

* * *

Thanx anyone reading I already have chapters 5-6 sitting on my computer they just have to go through spell check and final revisions! Have any suggestions??? Something wrong??? Don't like the story??? TELL ME DON'T KEEP IT 2 ur self! I'll fix.

Ur friend,

The Nerd!


End file.
